


In the Darkest of Times

by Prentissownsme



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentissownsme/pseuds/Prentissownsme
Summary: The case had been gruesome, she struggled to keep herself grounded, her emotions threatening to break through the tough exterior that she was so well known for.They all struggled with this case, but Emily was there to help comfort her best friend when she needed it most.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	In the Darkest of Times

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, and just ran with it. This may turn into a series of one-shots, we will see. I have many more ideas - my little gay brain can't begin to process them all.

The case had been gruelling, she was struggling to keep herself grounded, emotions threatening to break through her tough exterior that she was so well known for. Emily was a pro at compartmentalising, almost proud of herself for being able to do what not many in their field of work was able to do, deep down knowing that one day it would come back to bite her on the ass. 

It involved children, kidnapped from the safety of their homes, and held for days on end before meeting their untimely and horrific end. She thought to herself, the number of times she had spoken to grieving families, that this should get easier each time she did it, maybe with adult victim's it got easier, but with children, she swore it got worse. It didn’t happen often, and she was thankful for that. The team took their turns notifying family after family, knowing that assigning one person to do it all would be soul destroying. She could see it slowly eating away at each member. 

Hotch was good at hiding his emotions, but since Haley died, she could tell that cases involving children got to him more than he used to let out. Morgan was getting more and more pissed off as the days past, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before his anger caused an outburst that could result in someone getting injured. Each evening when Hotch had sent them back to the hotel, she had watched Derek storm through the front doors and straight to the gym to relieve the tension that had been building all day. Rossi was old school, he had plenty of experience with cases like this one. He tried his hardest to compartmentalise, but just ended up drinking instead, knowing at least he would get a few hours of sleep if he had the help of a few glasses of whisky. She was concerned about Reid; he didn’t talk about how the cases affected him, he distracted himself by reading, every evening going down the street to the bookshop café to buy a large coffee and at least 3 books to keep him occupied for the night. Garcia had travelled out to Florida to join them, having been on this case for over 6 days at that point. Hotch had decided that she would be better off out here with them, if not for extra help, then at least to boost team morale a little with her bubbly personality. She had always voiced her disgust for the more gruesome cases, refusing to look at any images unless she absolutely had to. She had been a godsend for Derek, helping him to control his feelings and speak about it when he needed too. 

That left JJ, the blonde had always struggled with cases with child victims, but she had not let her true feelings come forward this time, worrying the brunette immensely. Emily, JJ and Garcia were all best friends, spending every weekend they had off together. After JJ had broken up with that douchebag Will, the trio had spent almost every day together, always finding something to do with their spare time to relieve them of the terrifying thoughts that plagued their minds. Sometimes, they all just sat in silence, nursing whatever drink they had chosen to indulge in that night, leaving them to sort through thoughts and feelings quietly. Garcia had made it a mandatory event that at least once a month, the entire team went out for dinner to be normal people for one night. Although it was met with some resistance at first, they all eventually admitted that it was nice to pretend that they weren’t all a little broken by the experiences they had endured, even if it was just for one night. 

JJ was quiet, almost like she was letting her thoughts and feelings fester in her brain, not allowing the team to see how much the case had been affecting her, not wanting to be seen as weak and vulnerable. The blonde had always had pictured in her mind that she would settle down, have children and live happily ever after, but it was weeks like this where she contemplated even bringing innocent souls into this world, for fear that they were objected to the things they had seen, or even for them to turn out like the monsters they had to bring to justice. It terrified her, knowing that she could do almost nothing to prevent either happening. 

On file, Michael Downing seemed like a nice man, he was well-off, married to his high school sweetheart Rebecca, he sounded normal. He was thorough, hadn’t left any evidence of himself on any of the 7 children he had killed, that was until number 8 had been found. A small brunette child, Amelia Goddard aged 5, had been left on the side of the road, thrown in the ditch like a piece of garbage. Emily and Derek had responded to the call when it came earlier that day, Emily excusing herself once back at the precinct to empty the contents of her stomach, she had been able to keep it together whilst at the scene, but as soon as she had a moment alone, she disappeared. It wasn’t until she heard the doors of the bathroom open that she cleaned herself up and snuck out of the building for that much needed nicotine hit. Hotch had gone looking for her when she hadn’t returned after half an hour, concerned for the brunette’s mental wellbeing. 

“Emily, I know this has been tough for everyone, but you know where I am if you need to talk.” 

“Thanks, Hotch. I’ll be fine, I just needed a minute. The techs at the scene found blood, in hopes that it belongs to the unsub they are fast tracking it, we should hear back by this afternoon.” 

“I know you have your process Prentiss, I understand, but that doesn’t mean you have to take it all on by yourself. Its cases like these where we need to confide in others, I know it’s difficult but you know that it helps. We all have our fingers crossed that he will be in the system, for now we need to contact that little girl's family and notify them. I'm sending Rossi and Reid. JJ is liaising with the press for any witnesses, so whilst we wait for that to get out, we need to get on and do what we do best.” 

He left her stood outside of the door, a slight breeze hit her face as she was glued to the spot where she stood. She felt the overwhelming urge to crumble to the floor in tears, but knowing she had to keep a professional face, she moved into the building, putting up those famous walls to protect herself. 

Hotch had dismissed them all for the evening, glancing down at her watch she saw it was 7pm. Her stomach growled, she hadn’t eaten for almost two days, every time she had attempted to, she was overwhelmed with nausea. She had decided to stick to coffee and chewing gum, and the odd cigarette to quell her hunger, sneaking away at any chance she had to get a nicotine fix without getting caught by her team mates. It helped her concentrate; they were so close to catching this evil bastard that none of them wanted to do anything but work, they had been going for 42 hours by now, Spencer having caught a nap on the couch at the precinct, the rest of them running on coffee and pure adrenaline as they inched closer and closer to their unsub. 

Emily had found herself alone, sat on the edge of her bed. She had just gotten back to the hotel, thankful that they had all been given their own rooms so she could be by herself. Her plan was to get some food, something light just to fuel her body enough for the next day, her appetite diminishing every minute she spent staring at the contorted bodies in their files. Hotch had ordered them all to leave every file and piece of information pertaining to the case back at the precinct, knowing that they all needed an evening off. Emily moved to retrieve the bottle of scotch she had hidden away in her go-bag, filling the glass with a decent amount before reaching down to pull her boots off and sitting down in the comfortable chair in the corner of the room. For the first time in what felt like forever, she let her emotions run over her, tears filling her dark brown eyes. She silently sobbed into the open room, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them securely and rested her head on top of them. She breathed deeply, trying to control the sobs as they left her body, her attempt to rein in her emotions failing more than a handful of times as the tears continued to fall. 

After a while, the tears slowed, her breathing returned to normal and she relaxed her body. Deciding that she needed another drink, she moved out of her seat and poured another generous glass, walking towards the bathroom to run a warm bath, telling herself she needed to relax more. She lowered herself into the almost scolding water, surrounded by bubbles as she let her body seep deeper into the porcelain bathtub. She lay there, for the first time in days actually feeling like she was coming back to herself, like she was regaining control once again. She sipped on the remnants of her drink, draining the water in the tub and stepping out to wrap herself in a fluffy towel. As she stepped from the bathroom, she heard a soft knock on the door. ‘Shit’ she thought to herself, praying to god that another body hadn’t been found. She looked through the peephole to see JJ stood there, head down towards the floor. She turned the lock and opened the door, seeing tired blue eyes peering back at her. She didn’t speak, just moved away from the door leaving it open for the blonde to follow her further into the room. Still wrapped in her towel, she walked to the desk, pouring her friend a glass of scotch, also deciding that she herself had probably had enough for one night. JJ perched on the side of the desk, allowing Emily to move around the room, passing her the glass of golden-brown liquid and then going to her bag to retrieve her night clothes. Pulling out a white tank top and a pair of loose black shorts, she dropped her towel and got dressed. The three women had seen it all before, having spent so much time together, she never felt like she had to hide her body from either of them. 

Emily returned to her side of the bed, settling against the pillows before patting the other side of the bed for JJ to come and make herself comfortable. This happened every so often when a case had hit JJ particularly hard. The brunette had been there to comfort her, making sure that she had eaten and even falling asleep together in bed, knowing the closeness of her best friend helped her sleep somewhat peacefully. JJ downed the rest of her drink, placing the glass next to Emily’s empty one and moving to her side of the bed, sinking into the soft pillows and releasing a deep sigh. 

The two women laid there for a while, taking in the silence of the room after they had all be bombarded for the last few days with information and questions. JJ finally moved, only inching closer to the older woman seeking some form of contact. Emily understood the blonde’s need to feel close to a loved one and it made her happy that even in the darkest of times, JJ could always turn to her to give her what she needed. They had a close friendship, to the point that some people thought they were a couple, even Hotch had dragged them into his office one time to question them after he’d seen some questionable dancing on one of their team nights out. The two women had just looked at each other and burst out into laughter before dismissing the accusation. Although Emily was a lesbian, and JJ had dabbled with women during her time in college, the idea of the two of them hooking up had never crossed their minds. That was until that night anyway. 

Emily was renowned for going and finding a hot woman to hook up with when she was feeling down, especially when they had cases like the one they had right now. It had become a joke between her and Derek, often making it a challenge to see who could pick someone up the fastest and get them back to their hotel room. Hotch turned a blind eye to it, knowing that everyone had their own way of blowing off some steam, and knowing that it didn’t directly interfere with the case or any of the other guys. 

JJ sat up, finding dark brown eyes staring back into her ocean blues, a confused look appearing on the brunette’s face. JJ wasn’t exactly the most open person about her love life, and what she truly desired, but at that moment, she couldn’t get the idea of Emily writhing underneath her out of her head. Looking into each other’s eyes for what felt like eternity, JJ moved again, only to close the distance between the two of them and press her lips against the brunette’s. They were soft and warm, she tasted like vanilla. JJ secretly loved Emily’s scent, L’art & La Matière Vanille parfum she had shipped over from Paris as it was her favourite, and had slowly become one of JJ’s too. The scent was intoxicating, combined usually with the smell of mint and her laundry detergent, JJ could smell Emily before she entered a room, it was so unmistakably her. 

She pulled herself back from the brunette, or at least she tried to before she felt strong delicate hands against her back pull her in once again. JJ felt herself melt into the kiss, lips moving together like they had done a million times, it felt so familiar despite never having indulged before. A silent agreement between the two that they could never cross that threshold of their friendship, flying out of the window at that very moment. The brunette had allowed JJ to take control of the kiss, feeling the blonde’s tongue run across her lower lip before opening her mouth to the intrusion. An almost silent moan fell from her mouth as their tongues touched, Emily leaning back further into the pillows as JJ moved to straddle her hips. Once seated, they deepened the kiss even more, unbridled arousal settling in both of the women’s cores as the moved closer together. JJ let her hands roam Emily’s body, feeling tight muscles in her shoulders, moving down to her strong yet shapely arms, then down to her waist, placing her hands there for seconds before moving up to cup the brunette’s perky tits. Emily quietly groaned at the sensation of the blonde’s hands aimlessly moving against her skin, letting out a sharp gasp as her hands reached her chest. JJ felt the brunette’s nipples harden against the palms of her hands, revelling in the idea that she was getting this reaction from the older woman. 

She slipped her hands down to the hem of the white tank, gathering the material between her fingers and slowly pulling it up the brunette’s body, only separating to lift the top over her head. Emily sat there, chest bare but her skin feeling like it was on fire, her nipples impossibly hard as her arousal built in her body. JJ’s gaze dropped from those beautifully dark eyes, to the brunette’s chest. Her tits were probably the best she’d ever seen, her nipples were a dusky rose colour, complimenting Emily’s alabaster skin, a slight flush appearing just at the base of her neck. ‘God, her neck’ JJ thought to herself, how much she would love to leave her marks, but knowing she’d have to restrain herself from doing so. JJ was still astride Emily’s hips, feeling the brunette squirm slightly underneath her drew her attention back to wanting eyes, letting her lips crash back down onto the brunette’s. The kiss was frantic, intoxicating to both women as their tongues slid against each other. JJ had to suppress a moan when she felt strong hands grip her hips, pulling her closer, and then began unbuttoning her shirt. Once finished, the shirt was slipped effortlessly off of her shoulders and thrown across the room, only for hands to brush the underside of her thin bra. She hissed into Emily’s mouth at the sensation, it had been far too long since she’d had the gentle hands of another woman upon her body, that all too familiar feeling of wet heat between her legs building. 

JJ had enjoyed her experiences with women earlier in her life, but for some reason in her adult life, she had always settled for men. Not that she hadn’t found women enticing, she just never had the courage to make a move. JJ was far from submissive when it came to sex, even with men she took charge and made sure that she finished before them, even if she had to take matters into her own hands to succeed in the task. She felt at ease knowing that Emily wasn’t one to let her conquests walk away without being thoroughly satisfied, thankful the brunette had revealed that piece of information one night when they had had a few too many to drink, and also having heard it first hand when Emily had snuck a tall blonde into the bathroom in one of the bars they frequented, hearing the scream of her name more than a handful of times. This was going to be fun. 

Emily had to stop herself from flipping JJ over right there and then, determined to let the blonde have her fun before she took her turn. The two women moved together, bodies fitting perfectly against one another. JJ felt Emily unclasp her bra and pull it from her body, pressing their chests together to receive a low groan at the feeling. She was so turned on she thought her body might burst into flames; she had never had a lover match her in the way that JJ did. Emily broke away from the kiss, only to place her mouth at the base of the blonde’s neck and suck lightly, biting down on the skin she’d sucked between her teeth. Hearing a strangled moan fall from the mouth above her, she smiled, letting her tongue lathe over the bite mark she had made, then moving to another spot and repeating her actions. Satisfied that she’d left her mark on the blonde, she released the skin with a pop, glancing up with a mischievous grin on her face, only to be returned with a carnal stare from dark blue eyes above her. She swallowed hard, feeling herself flood with wetness yet again, wondering how she could be so impossibly wet and she hadn’t even gotten to the really good part yet. 

JJ pushed Emily back further on the bed, shifting her weight so she was knelt either side of the brunette’s legs. The blonde ran her tongue down the brunette’s throat and to the base of her neck. If Emily could leave her mark, then she was certainly going to leave a few of her own. She took Emily’s breasts back into her own hands, letting her fingers graze the tight nipples and rolled them between thumb and forefinger. She kissed along the older woman’s collarbone, continuing her ministrations on those perfect tits, determined to tease the brunette until she begging for relief. She let her mouth drop to the top of Emily’s right breast sucking hard at the skin leaving a deep red mark, then moving down to her nipple and let her teeth graze over it lightly. She heard Emily’s breath hitch in her throat at the action, in approval she wrapped her lips around the bud and sucked lightly, letting her hand ghost over the left one before switching over. Emily was almost panting at the way JJ was making her feel, she had never had a lover pay so much attention to her body, make her feel this on edge despite not even having gone any lower than her breasts. JJ released the nipple from her lips, placing a light kiss on top of it before trailing her tongue along the sensitive underside of her breast. She placed feather light kisses and ghosted her hands across the brunette’s stomach, feeling the muscles contort underneath her touch and smiled against the heated skin. 

She had slowly been moving her way down the older woman’s body, she could smell the unmistakable scent of Emily’s arousal the further she went. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting her friend for the first time, she loved going down on women. She ran her tongue across the top of waistband to Emily’s shorts, hearing the brunette let out a low hum at the action. She hooked her fingers in either side, but didn’t move to take them off just yet, she was still intent on getting the brunette to beg for her mouth against her, have her fingers buried deep inside her until she was shaking from her release. Emily squirmed beneath her once more, JJ was enjoying the teasing too much to stop. She released her fingers from the waistband, and sat up on her knees between the brunette’s legs. She stared down at Emily as she watched her eyes open, searching for the reason why she had stopped. Emily smiled devilishly back at JJ, making the blonde bite her bottom lip and swallow the moan that was threatening to fall from her mouth. Seeing the brunette begin to wiggle her hips, JJ placed her hands firming upon the exposed hipbones ceasing all movement from the older woman. She whimpered, the hands placed so close to where she wanted them, but showing no signs of moving. JJ moved her thumbs in circles against the skin beneath them, watching Emily’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation of being touched once again. She could tell the brunette’s patience was wearing thin, which only made JJ smile more. 

JJ moved slowly back up the brunette’s body so she was covering her, hands on either side of her head. Emily opened her eyes, seeing the dark blue ones glinting in the low light of the room, and then felt JJ’s hair brush against her cheek as she dropped her mouth to her ear. 

“I want you begging for my tongue on your clit, my fingers deep inside of you. Until you start to beg, I'm going to continue to explore your body, learn every little spot that makes you squirm and whimper with every kiss and touch that I place there. Is that okay Emily?” JJ’s voice was dangerously low, elongating the brunette’s name so that her breath tickled the skin behind her ear. Emily just moaned sinfully at the blonde’s boldness. 

“JJ, I swear to god-” Emily rasped out, her voice was husky from her continuous moaning and whimpering as the blonde worked her body. 

“Well, that’s a start.” JJ finished before moving back down her body. 

She continued with her actions, only skipping out the one part she wanted most to touch. She spread Emily’s legs wide, seeing the glisten of the brunette’s arousal coating the inside of her thighs. She ran her tongue through the juices, moaning at the combination of the taste of her arousal and her skin in her mouth. She continued pressing light kisses along the inside of her thighs, reaching her hand up to set it just below where the waistband of her shorts sat. Emily was writhing beneath her touches, getting more and more desperate with every kiss she laid on her skin. JJ felt so powerful, being able to make Emily move like this, one of the horniest people she knew, who was also so much more experience than herself, and be so submissive. She had never seen herself with Emily in a sexual way before this, but my god she could certainly get used to it. 

She decided that she herself was becoming a little impatient, and thought she’d kick the teasing up another level. She moved the hand that had settled on top of the material of the brunette’s bottoms, placing it just between her legs on the bed. She hooked her finger into the crotch of the shorts and pulled it down slightly, feeling how wet the material had become as it had sat against her core. Emily whispered something above her, drawing her attention away from what her hands had been doing. 

“Did you say something Emily?” JJ requested. 

“For fuck sakes, Jen please just fucking touch me! I can’t take it anymore.” Emily cried out, she thought she was going to explode as soon as the blonde touched her, she was so on edge. 

“That’s my girl.” JJ grinned at the begging. 

JJ grabbed a hold of the waistband of the black shorts and ripped them from the brunette’s body. Emily gasped at the movement, eyes shooting open to see what the blonde was doing. JJ laid between the older woman’s legs, once again spreading them wide and let out a low growl at the sight of the soaked core. She wasted no time in running a finger through the brunette’s folds, hearing the brunette breathe out at the sensation. She added another finger, running them through the moisture once again, stopping just at her clit to apply a little bit of pressure, hearing the brunette cry out. JJ was loving every minute of this, seeing Emily so open and ready for her. She pulled her fingers away, seeing how wet they were from the arousal that coated them and sucked them into her mouth, whimpering at the taste of the older woman. Emily’s mouth dropped open slightly at the sight, she didn’t ever think JJ would be this bold in the bedroom, but it made her core flood with heat when she saw her suck her fingers into her mouth. She was so goddamn close, if only JJ would put her tongue on her. As if JJ could read her mind, she released her fingers from her mouth, and ran her tongue up her slit. The brunette keened, burying her fists into the bedding. She was slow with her movements, running her tongue through the wet folds of Emily’s pussy, revelling in the taste, perfectly sweet and tangy, and was surprised to find a slight vanilla undertone. JJ would never be able to smell vanilla again without associating it with Emily dripping core. She moved up to the bundle of nerves, throbbing at the assault from the blonde’s mouth, rolling her tongue lightly over it and listening to the quivering noises coming from Emily. 

She placed two of her fingers at the brunette’s entrance, gathering the juices that had settled there before slowly pushing them into her heat. Emily’s back arched off the bed at the intrusion, screaming out at the feeling of being filled, earning a dirty smile from the blonde who was still lapping at her clit. Emily was overwhelmed with the way JJ was making her feel, not knowing how to react, having no control over her body and the noises that fell from her mouth, eyes closed and face scrunched in pure pleasure. The whole time, JJ had kept her eyes glued to the brunette’s face, admiring the changes to her expression when she did something differently, like when she almost pulled the whole way out and sucked lightly on her clit, only to thrust relentlessly back into the brunette’s core. She picked up her pace, feeling the walls clench around her fingers, the juices soaking dripping down onto her hand as she kept up the movements. She let her tongue put pressure on the older woman’s clit, before taking it between her lips again and sucked, hard. Emily screamed out JJ’s name, moaned she needed more, JJ rewarding her with another finger as she fucked her deep. 

Emily could feel her orgasm building fast, skin prickling at the sensation of the heat building throughout her body, back arching and hips rolling as she felt JJ move inside her. JJ continued to watch the brunette fall apart at her touch, watching her perky tits bounce as she thrust into her, feeling her body jerk each time she did so. Emily had her hand wrapped in the long blonde hair, keeping JJ exactly where she was, when she felt the waves begin to wash over her. Her eyes shot open, looking straight down in dark blue, sending her straight over the edge. Her vision went dark, her muscles rippled as her orgasm crashed into her, sending a wave of white heat through her body, moaning and crying out a mixture of curses and her lovers name as she peaked. JJ didn’t let up on the movements, still moving relentlessly in and out of her soaked core, still sucking on her clit, determined to make Emily feel like she’d never felt before. Emily opened her eyes just in time to feel a gush of warm fluid release from between her legs, covering the blonde’s hand and chin, still JJ did not cease the actions. 

“Shit Jayje, stop I can’t!” the brunette cried out 

JJ let her movements slow, released the older woman from her mouth and let her tongue swipe up once more, resulting in full body jerk from the brunette. She smirked to herself, she’d made girls squirt in college, but never would she have thought she’d have the brunette gushing over her hands and tongue. She stopped her hand, put not pulling out just yet, not wanting to hurt the older woman as her walls still twitched around her fingers as she came down from her release. 

“Jesus fucking Christ woman, are you trying to kill me?!” Emily stuttered to the blonde. 

“Hell no! Because then I wouldn’t get to see you do that again.” JJ joked, pulling out of the brunette completely only to hear her laugh in response. 

“No one’s ever made me do that before, I didn’t think I was capable.” Emily revealed, looking down once again at the blonde between her legs. 

“Well, what can I say, you obviously chose the wrong women for it.” JJ winked at her friend. 

“You think you’re slick. Get up here.” Emily chortled, grabbing the blonde’s wrist that was laid upon her hip and yanked in an attempt to get her closer. 

JJ crawled up the bed to lay beside her, Emily immediately pulling her in for a heated kiss. By this point, no matter what Emily did to her she felt like she would explode. She had been so turned on by the way the brunette moved against her mouth, the noises she had released when she came would be permanently etched into her brain. She melted into the brunette’s mouth, letting her have her turn at being dominating, all whilst wondering what else the tongue in her mouth could do to her. Emily herself had just about recovered from the earth-shattering orgasm the blonde had just given her, flipping them over completely so she was hovering over JJ’s form. She was not interested in teasing the blonde, she just wanted her face buried between her legs to make her come as hard as she’d made her. She wanted JJ screaming out her name as she released, writhing beneath her as she rolled over the edge. 

Emily moved her mouth away from the blonde’s, moving down to the spot she’d left her mark earlier, licking over the red skin and smirking to herself. JJ was still half dressed, so she forcefully pulled the blonde into a sitting position, almost ripping the bralette off of her upper body, before her hands tackled the belt on her trousers. She had they whipped off in seconds, JJ looking impressed at the speed in which she moved. She shoved the blonde back onto the bed before she began her assault once more, taking a light pink nipple between her teeth and biting down on the flesh. JJ cried out, her nipples were sensitive to touch, but it felt too good to make her stop. Emily ran her tongue over the bud, switching to the other to mimic the actions, earning yet another cry of pleasure from the blonde. She was not messing about, she had been turned on immensely by the blonde teasing her, now this was her punishment for making her wait for so long. She kept up her actions, switching from one breast to the other, feeling the blonde’s chest move against her mouth as she arched her back and breathed deeply. JJ never knew that she was capable of coming just from this stimulation, but she did. Her eyes slammed shut, a stuttered moan falling from her mouth as her hips rose up and hit Emily’s stomach, feeling the flood of wetness between her legs as she came, Emily’s teeth still clamped onto her sensitive nipple. Emily lifted her head as she continued to move beneath her, squirming to try and get the brunette to release her grip on her. 

“Did you just come?” Emily voiced surprisingly 

“Uh yeah, that’s a first.” JJ chuckled as the waves died down. 

“Huh, guess we’re both learning new things tonight” Em joked, leaning up to place a kiss upon the blonde’s lips, slow this time so that she could regain control of her breathing. 

JJ was just getting used to the new pace Emily had set, wondering if the brunette was going to take it easy on her, when Emily pulled away and sunk her hips down towards her own, grinding hard against her core. JJ moaned at the feeling, that had clearly answered her thought. Emily kept grinding down against the blonde, seeing her head fall back against the pillow and hearing the moans fall from her mouth lit the fire in the brunette’s soul again. She snaked her body down to kneel between the blonde’s legs again, kissing her way down her stomach, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. JJ was squirming against the brunette’s mouth, needing it elsewhere right at that moment. Emily slipped her hand between the material of her underwear and the sun kissed skin, pressing her fingers against the warmth she found. JJ groaned at the feeling of the strong hand against her heat, wiggling her hips as she sought out more contact. Emily didn’t move her fingers, just kept placing kissing against the hipbones jutting out as the blonde moved. Emily chuckled when she heard JJ let out a frustrated growl, pulling her hand out and literally ripping the underwear off her body. JJ yelped at the force in which Emily had torn the material from her, a little shocked and slightly intimidated by the strength of the older woman. 

“Jesus Emily” JJ whimpered, she had been turned on before, but she was even more so now. She didn’t think she’d like to be dominated, but watching Emily do that was incredibly hot, and left her wanting to experience more. 

Emily smirked at the remark, nudging the blonde’s legs open wide and pushing her fingers into her wet core. JJ let out a breathy moan at the act, intent on getting more from the brunette she lifted her hips up to meet her hand. Emily set a swift pace, moving in and out of the blonde as she rode her fingers. Emily had an idea, but it was going to be awkward to manoeuvre if she didn’t get the blonde on her knees. 

“Get up.” she commanded. 

“What?!” JJ looked slightly offended by the order. 

“Get up. On your knees.” Emily repeated, telling the blonde exactly what to do. 

JJ did as she was told, much to her annoyance. She had been enjoying what Emily was doing to her before she was rudely interrupted. She saw Emily flop down on the bed next to her, placing her hand on the blonde’s hip and guiding her to straddle her again. JJ was confused but moved where the brunette wanted her. As soon as she was in position, Emily let her hand fall between the blonde’s legs again, pushing into her entrance once more. JJ almost fell on top of Emily when she began thrusting into her fast and deep. JJ understood then why Emily had changed the position. She rode the brunette’s fingers, meeting every thrust of the older woman’s hand. She hadn’t done it like this before, but fuck it felt so good. She was moaning every time Emily moved deeper inside her core, feeling her muscles contract around the long delicate fingers. Emily had her gaze set firmly on JJ, seeing her small perky tits bounce with every movement either of them made, seeing her face contorting with pleasure every time she brushed past her g-spot. They hadn’t been in this position long before JJ began to feel her muscles tense in her stomach, signalling another orgasm. She ground down on the brunette’s hand, feeling Emily’s thumb press against her clit and she felt shockwaves hit her body. Crying out Emily’s name, she came hard around her fingers, she felt as if lightening had hit her body, jerking with every wave that flew through her body. She sunk down against the brunette’s form, sweat beading on her forehead from the exertion, breathing heavily to try and get more oxygen into her lungs. 

Emily kissed JJ’s head, feeling the blonde nuzzle into the crook of her neck, happy that she had been able to give the blonde not one, but two orgasms, and hoped she still had the energy for one more. She shifted under the weight of the younger woman, hearing a groan in protest as she did so. 

“That sounded almost as good as mine.” Emily smirked 

“That was heavenly, I've never thought of doing it like that. Hitting the right spot every time.” JJ let out a small laugh. 

“Do you wanna sit on my face now?” Emily joked, hoping the blonde would accept her offer. 

“You really do go above and beyond for your conquests don’t you!” JJ joked back, making her laugh even more. 

“Ms Jareau, you are far from a conquest, but yes. I aim to please, and I do it well.” she returned, letting out a breathy laugh. 

JJ sat up at this information, glancing into those beautifully dark eyes. Seeing Emily was being serious about her request, she set herself on her knees again. Emily watching in excitement as JJ moved, sliding further down the bed to accommodate the blonde about to straddle her face. This was Emily’s favourite way of doing things, being able to watch the entire process. JJ swung her leg over, setting it next to the brunette’s head and lowered her core to the awaiting mouth. Emily was overwhelmed by the sweet smell of JJ’s arousal, trying to suppress the moan waiting at her lips and failing to do so when she felt the wetness connect with her mouth. She slowly pulled her tongue through the blonde’s core, releasing a low hum at the taste of her juices. 

JJ was prepared, having grabbed a hold of the headboard of the bed when she felt the warm tongue run along her slit. She was close already, knowing it really wouldn’t take much before she fell apart in this woman’s mouth. Emily set to work, slipping her tongue teasingly through the moist folds of the younger woman’s heat. JJ didn’t know what to do with herself, she felt out of control. Her head fell back as the moans left her mouth, Emily saw this and was thrilled when she felt the hair graze the hand on the blonde’s back, she twisted her hand into it a gave it a light tug. JJ let out a low groan at the motion, giving the brunette approval to continue what she was doing. The sensation of her tongue on her clit, and the hand tugging her hair was immensely erotic, she could feel Emily’s breathe against her warmth. Emily snaked her free hand down between her own legs, tracing light circles against her pulsing clit. She moaned against the blonde’s pussy at the sensation causing JJ to look behind her and see what was going on. As if JJ couldn’t get more turned on, knowing Emily was getting her and herself off at the same time, she felt the all-familiar feeling build once more. She was trying her hardest not to ride Emily’s face as she teetered closer to the edge of release, and then Emily pulled away. 

“The whole point of you sitting on my face is so that you have some control baby, I can see you’re close. You can- oh! You can ride my face, do it JJ, I wanna see you writhing on top of me.” Emily stuttered out between her own moans of pleasure. 

JJ nodded in approval, Emily let her tongue dip into the blonde’s core, before seeking out her clit and sucking it into her mouth. Immediately, JJ started to move her hips against her face, Emily picked up the pace of movement against her own clit, letting out the most unladylike grunt at the feeling of her orgasm building quickly in her stomach. She could hear the cries of pleasure falling from the blonde’s mouth get louder and louder, she pushed her tongue against her clit once more and sucked even harder, tugging hard on the hair still wrapped in her hand as JJ screamed out Emily’s name. Emily fell apart as JJ ground down on her mouth, moaning against the blonde again, making the body above her jerk uncontrollable. She tried her hardest to restrain her movements, but couldn’t help let her hips buck up against her own fingers as she rode out her high. JJ’s head had fallen forward, in an effort to recover from her own release, eyes still closed as she felt the waves slowly subside. 

The entire room was filled with heavy breaths, it was hot and the scent of sex overwhelmed the air. JJ moved away from Emily’s shoulders, laying down next the brunette’s body, both feeling exhausted. JJ couldn’t help but let out a laugh when she finally had her breathing under control, glancing across to Emily. Emily started chuckling herself, knowing exactly what was going through the blonde’s mind. 

“Tell me why we have never done that before?” JJ questioned. 

“That was hands down the best sex I've ever had. We've been stupid Jayje.” Emily released a breath after she spoke. 

“Stupid for not having done it before, or stupid because we did it?” she returned, a little worried that the brunette was regretting it. 

“Stupid that we’ve never done it before! I don’t regret anything. That was seriously hot, and just what we both needed. Jayje you know that I absolutely adore you, but I don’t want this coming between us if you don’t want to explore this more.” she spoke softly, essentially asking JJ out. 

“I would love to explore this more with you Em, and now I understand what everyone was talking about when they thought we were a couple. But if we are going to do it, we have to do it right. You want to go out to dinner with me when we get home?” she asked sweetly, reassuring the brunette that she was serious. 

“Yeah, I get it now too. I would love to go on a date with you Jen.” Emily leant down to kiss JJ gently on her lips, thankful that this night had happened, despite the circumstances. “Shit, I forgot to get some food. Are you hungry? I saw a diner round the corner that’s open late.” She recalled. 

“How do you forget to eat?! I’d love to, but I ought to go and get some new underwear from my room seeing as someone torn it pieces earlier.” JJ tapped her finger jokingly on her chin and she pretended to think. 

“I’ve practically been living off of coffee, chewing gum and cigarette’s this whole case. But now I've worked up an appetite I could definitely indulge in some junk. And I would say I'm sorry, but the look on your face when I did that was absolutely priceless, so I'm not. I'll buy you some to replace, and maybe some extras because I certainly plan on doing it again if you pull that teasing crap on me in the future!” she joked, laughing as she pulled the blonde close to her once more. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal Prentiss, I'm going to go get changed. Shall I meet you in the lobby?” she asked, moving to get off the bed when she finished speaking. 

“I’ll see you down there in 5.” Emily moved off the ruined bed, standing in front of the blonde and pulled her in for a kiss. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emily and JJ had well and truly indulged in a feast fit for a king, Emily making up for what she had missed out on past 7 days. They spoke about their relationship, and agreed it was best to keep it quiet for the time being. They both returned to their own rooms after sneaking a kiss in the elevator ride up to their floor. Emily felt happy for the first time since they’d arrived in Florida, thankful that JJ had turned up at her door earlier that evening. 

The morning rolled around quickly, the good news was that no more children had been kidnapped and there had been no more bodies found. The team had turned up to the residence of Michael Downing, along with the detectives from the precinct and a swat team in case things turned ugly. They stormed the place, guns drawn as they moved through the house, clearing each room as they went, only to find Downing in his basement, cleaning up after his latest victim. 

Emily’s stomach turned at the sight of the room, filled with a range of tools he had used to torture these poor children. He drew a gun at the intrusion of the agents piling into the room, Morgan screaming at him to throw the gun to the floor. He clicked the hammer of the gun, signalling he was about to fire the weapon, and before any of them could react, JJ shot him between the eyes. He crumpled to the floor, blood flowing from the wound. There was an audible sigh of relief from every single person in that room. They were all silently thanking whoever they believed in that the world was free of one more evil bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
